


Locker Room Lists

by Kylodious, waywardmuse



Series: SHL [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylodious/pseuds/Kylodious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmuse/pseuds/waywardmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some PSAs are (desperately) needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grayson List (Part 1)

** The Gotham Knights keep a list of things that Dick is not allowed to do and make sure to post in his cubby. **

**...not that he really plays attention to the list.**

  1. Attempt to do lifts with Conner.
**
  2. Anything involving itching powder. Ever.
  3. Bring Ace to practice.
  4. Encourage Conner to bring Wolf to practice.
  5. Hack the team bus’s media system to only play 90s pop
  6. Hack the X-men’s team bus media system to only play 90s pop (resulted in death threats from Logan.)
  7. Tell people new and creative ways to spell Kaldur’s full name.
  8. Blackmail Terry (and, by association, Max) into outfits inspired by Disney movies. (Even if the Lion King ones were a hit.)
  9. Wearing teammate’s shirts to press conferences. 
  10. Create false trade rumors. (Megan cried for days when she thought she was getting traded to the Light).
  11. Convince whoever is driving the bus that they need to stop at any store.(He always goes to get things to mess with the team). Like that time with the Victoria’s Secret.
  12. Have control of the TV remote. Adventure Time marathons are brain hurting. Also, Teen Wolf is strangely addicting and the whole team has voted to stop watching that. (Except Artemis and Megan greatly enjoy the ~~shirtless guys~~ plot.)
  13. Introduce Conner to Spanish soap operas. (It’s become an addiction.)
  14. Switch the numbers and names in Wally’s phone. (Bruce Wayne does not appreciate the sort of texts Wally sends Megan aka bad pick up lines.)
  15. Send Hockey RPF to opposing teams. (Pietro still hasn’t gotten over all the fics about his dad and Charles Xavier.)
** 


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oliver Queen is the head coach of Gotham Knights.


	2. The Grayson List (Part 2)

**The Gotham Knights keep a list of things that Dick is not allowed to do and make sure to post in his cubby.**

**...not that he really plays attention to the list.**

16\. Bedazzle Coach Queen’s office. (Though the disco ball was a nice touch. Very sparkly.)

17\. Give Wally...er, teammates false hope about the nutritional value of sweets by naming the vegan ones (like Oreos). No cholesterol does not make up for pure sugar.

18\. Watch any foreign movie with the team and translate in place of the subtitles.(it’s not that he’s not good enough to do it, he just makes stuff up as he goes.)

19\. Use the Esperanto for movie subtitles. Or Bulgarian. Or Welsh. Or anything other than English.

20\. Give bullshit reasons for wearing sunglasses all the time. (There are sadly gullible people who believe claims to vampirism.)

21\. Impersonate teammates on Twitter. Artemis in no way appreciates her twitter account declaring “Roy is my hero”.

22\. Kidnap Klarion’s cat. (Wally still hasn’t recovered from the scratches. Klarion’s nails are really sharp.)

23\. Instigate food fights at the Awards Ceremony.

24\. Speak like Yoda for more than three sentences in a row.

25\. Introduce Megan and Conner to sites like Urban Dictionary.

26\. Respond to interviewers only in song lyrics and movie quotes.

27\. Instigate competitions between Artemis and Wally. Even the pillow-fight ended in bruises and broken furniture.

28\. “Liberate” other team’s possessions for Wally’s souvenir collection. (Scott Summers actually needs his sunglasses for health conditions.)

29\. Convince teammates to play “friendly” games of shinny in airports. Nearly getting arrested is not an acceptable team-bonding activity.

30\. Slip anyone on the team alcohol in public areas. (No one needed to learn Conner is a weepy drunk that likes to talk about his daddy issues and hugs. The hugs hurt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post "From the Desk of Pepper Potts" first but someone is refusing to return Iron Man to the library. I want to rewatch that first :/


End file.
